


he cheers

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [60]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Fluff, Friendship, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Ghost Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: Friend-shaped is what comes to his mind. He’s friend-shaped.or, Wilbur likes Techno’s approval on friends
Series: the dream team fics [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	he cheers

**Author's Note:**

> hi wrote this to get to 150k words for 2020 and have hit it with this fic so. pog :]]]
> 
> dedicated to chai it’s nearly 6am and i have been awake for 19 hours at this point and have told her that i was going to sleep for the past hour n continued to lie in my bed and stay on tumblr

Friend-shaped is what comes to his mind. He’s friend-shaped.

“Techno!” He cheers, smiling wide as his brother (are they still brothers? he’s dead, haunting the lands and forced to stay out here, and he’s not really wilbur anymore, is he?) steps out from the door, his hair in a ponytail. “Look at who I found!”

“And who is that?” Techno asks, and he smiles.

“Friend!” He says, doing his arms to show him off.

His friend waves, shyly. His blue sweater blends in with the snow, and it certainly seems to be something that would help warm him up, if he could actually feel the cold (but they can feel the snow they can feel the rain and it hurts when the rain hits their skin and they slowly start to melt away).

“Hi.” He says, rubbing his arm.

“Hello.” Techno replies dryly, but when he turns back around to head inside, Wilbur catches his expression, and there’s a small smile on Techno’s face. The seal of approval.

He cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> @itseret on tumblr


End file.
